One-Shot a Month 2015!
by SerpentCraft
Summary: A new thing I'll be doing, where every month of the new year, I'll upload a Minecraft one-shot of your choice! (Might contain swearing, sexual references, and gore.) Enjoy!


**Hey, guys! SerpentCraft here, and this is a series of one-shots that I'll be posting here. They will be around every month, probably the second week of every month starting in January 2015, so hang tight! Leave a review for what kind of one-shots you want and I may do some special holiday scenes! *wink wink nudge nudge***

**And now for a bit of Disney cheer!**

It was a hot day in Minecraftia. The sun bore down like an oven, baking the trees to a slight brown shade. As Sky sat with the rest of Team Crafted outside his house, Mitch yawned. "Hey, guys, wanna head out tonight and kill some creepers?" There came a few bored groans, but no one made a move to follow him into the house.

"Damnit!" Sky cursed, sitting up from his spot on the fence post. "There's nothing to do, nothing to see, and-" he stopped when he heard something peculiar. "Where's that music coming from?"

Suddenly, Husky jumped in front of him, holding a lever as if it was a microphone. "Adam, you take life too seriously!" he scolded, a big smile on his blue face. "You gotta learn to appreciate the world!" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"No, I want to explore the world every day, not be stuck here in this boring forest." Husky frowned, the music still blaring from some unknown source.

"Well, what's wrong about the forest?" He asked, gesturing with the 'microphone' at the trees. Sky grinded his teeth, the music starting to get on his nerves. "Maybe, Adam, you just need to take it into perspective!"

Then Husky started to sing.

_'They say that the reeds are greener, at somebody else's lake.'_

"What the fuck..." Sky wondered as Husky draped a heavy arm around his shoulder. The other men around him began to dance behind the Mudkip, swaying their hips and grinning like idiots.

_'You dream about your adventures, but that is a big mistake.'_

"Why are you singing?"

_'Just look at the life around you, down here with the Team Crafties.' _Sky started to protest.

"But there's gotta be more to it than-"

_'Everything you love surrounds you, all right here within your reach!" _Now Sky started to see where the song was going.

"Wait a minute, is that Disney-?!"

Husky grabbed Jason out of the back and started to dance with him, still singing.

_'Here in Minecraft! Here in Minecraft!' _He sang as he spun the spaceman around. Sky simply facepalmed.

_'Adam, it's better, down where the creepers, they run in fear!' _Now they were doing the conga down the steps and into the forest.

"You guys are full of shit..." Sky muttered as he followed them.

_'Down in the mines, they don't see day, some riding horses into the fray.' _Sky groaned.

"Exactly!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I **DON'T** work here!"

_'While we be craftin', full time to smeltin', here in Minecraft!' _Husky belted out, spreading his arms wide.

Suddenly, a crowd of random people burst forth from the trees. Men and women of all ages waltzed as the strange music played on. The dancers included zombies, creepers, and even a few endermen. The iron golems smacked their huge arms together to make loud clapping sounds while a skeleton ran a stick over his bones like a xylophone.

Sky moved out of the way as Ian barreled past him, serenading a creeper, who's face was twisted into a strange smile. At one point, Sky was dragged into the crowd. He struggled to break free, but two pretty ladies spun him around like a rag doll. Then the crowd spread out in a wide circle around him, slowly rotating as Husky walked up. Sky sighed as he began to sing.

_'Down here all the Crafters happy, down here in the woods they fit.' _He sang, gesturing to random men and women near him.

"Seems like I don't..." Sky mumbled, assuming he missed some worldwide meeting about musical numbers.

_'The angels up there ain't happy, they pissed 'cause they don't do shit.' _The circle opened, allowing Husky to run out toward a nearby shallow lake. To Sky's dismay, he jumped right in, splashing everyone with salty water.

_'But in theses parts we be lucky, we get to choose our own fate.'_

"I give up..." Sky groaned.

_'One of these days we'll explore, and haters, they will just hate!'_ Husky spread his arms like he was on the Titanic.

Sky decided he had had enough of this.

_'Here in Minecraft!'_

"Quentin!"

_'Here in Minecraft!'_

"QUENTIN!"

_'No one can-'_

**BOOM!**

The music stopped. Everyone turned to see a pissed off Sky with a huge crater next to him and a flint and steel in his hand. He pulled out another piece of TNT.

"Everybody! Get. The FUCK. Out of here!" He lit the TNT up. "NOW!" It blew up with a loud boom, sending dirt flying in all directions.

The crowd screamed and quickly dispersed, crawling over the fallen logs and disappearing through the trees. One of he creepers snuck up to him, the smile replaced by a sinister scowl. However, Sky managed to distract it by throwing a cat at it. It scurried off as Husky came up, along with the rest of Team Crafted.

"Okay! I get it! Don't lose sight of where you came from, yada yada." Sky sad with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, butt nugget!" Husky replied, winded from his performance. Sky suddenly was overcome by confusion.

"Disney? Really?" Husky shrugged.

But before he could respond, a man charged up with a diamond axe in hand. "Are we singing?!" Mitch asked excitedly.

"No, Mitch! We're not-!" Sky denied frantically.

Too late.

_'No one kills like Mitch, no one twerks like Mitch, no one slaughters the innocent chickens like Mitch!'_

"Wait, bro." Ty interrupted. "You can't sing a song about yourself! That's not how it works!"

Mitch paused for a second before he belted into song.

_'Hunger Games! I wanna win, I win it all, I wanna win all daaaaaaaaaaaay!' _He sang. Ty smacked him.

"You can't do that one either! That's about you, too!" Without warning, everyone dog piled Mitch, laughing and noogieing each other playfully.

Sky sighed. Why did he hang out with these fools?

**Hey! I did it! That ws just to see how good I am at this whole... one-shot thing. Be sure to leave a review and say what you want for January? I'm probably just going to write my own. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**Loosely inspired by a GTA fanfic called 'Down in the Hood' by thewhitepatch.**

_FFOTU: Holding money in your hand reduces stress and pain._


End file.
